Irelia
Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Warhammer 40k Planets Category:Planets Category:Ice World Category:Feral World Category:Feudal World Category:Imperium Irelia is Feral World with a small ecuador belt warm enough to adequately farm, while 80% of the planet is either frozen or covered with tundras. It is located at Segmentum Tempestus, in the galactic south of Raikan. It is inhabited by two sets of tribalist human ethnic groups, the Celt and Adzykhe, constantly in war with feral remainders of a small Ork WAAGH! while also being constantly harassed by Dark Eldar raiders. There are two major continent on Irelia: Brittus and Pontius, Britus housing the Celtic tribes while Pontius harbouring the tribes of Adzykhe and being the one with the largest Ork infestation. History The first sentient imhabitants settled to Irelia as early as M0, by being abducted by Eldar corsairs and dropped to the planet to be kept as test and training subjects, while being prevented from making and cultural or technological advancements, until they were freed from their Eldar overlords by the Adeptus Titanicus during the Great Crusade and got integrated into the Imperium of Mankind. Though Adeptus Titanicus did not share any technology with the inhabitants, leaving them with the antique technology they have. While the Fyzhytl descended from the Celtic tribes, Adzykhe are from the tribes of Mæotæ. Two millennias after the Great Crusade, a small Ork WAAAGH! passed through the system, and did not pass by stopping to wage war withe Irelia's inhabitants. Even though the descending party of Orks wasn't too big, it did a considerable damage, destroyed the 90% of the planet's population, largely due to the lack of technological advancements. After a long guerilla war against the Orkoids, Adeptus Titanicus once again appeared and brought an end to the onslaught of Orks, leaving only the feral ones. Scavenging the Ork shootas did not work to develop new weapons either, their way of functioning already defied the laws of nature and did not work at the hands of humans. Since then, Humans have been trying to hold off the ever-present threat of greenskins, isolating them to the colder regions to slow down their growth and repopulation. Factions Celtic - Adzykhe Khattuay By far the largest Adzykhe tribe to exist on Irelia. They live on the Pontius continent, by the shores of Black Ocean, to the southeast of Dandar and Bzykhuay, to the south of Dosc, to the southeast of Kassec Mountain Range and to the northwest of Orkish klans of Bigacka. They currently have the largest navy of Adzykhe. Dandar Arechuay Asindi Asindi occupy the most abundant and temperate lands on Pontius, they mostly trade with the neighbouring Adzykhe tribes or with the Celtic tribes across the Northern Ocean. To their south, there is the Arechuay and Dandar and to their east, there is the Bzykhuay. Dosc Dosc lives upstream the Qlabbein River, at the highlands to the northwest of Kassec Mountain Range, above the Bzykhuay, having access to the Northern Ocean through the river. Due to the custom policies of the Bzykhuay who have holds over the Qlabbein, the two tribes have had many hostilities in the past, houses of Dosc demanded free pass while houses of Bzykhuay refused. To their east there are the Orkish factions of Hruork and Icekrakah, though they only receive attacks from the north side, the Crookstampa since there are a series of mountains between them and the other two Ork factions which they have yet to dare to cross. Targatuay Targatuay has the most formidable Amespha of the Adzykhe. They are currently being ruled by a Princess, not a Prince. They live to the north of all other Adzykhe tribes, in the least farmable land among others. Bzykhuay Bzykhuay is part riverland, part sea people, having the most vile corsairs originating from them in the past. Orkish Baskakh Smatgrum Smuhrblak Hruork Dhidbrark Bonecrushah Jawchoppah Godfist Jowlcleava Crookstampa Mukhtar Wriskum The Orkish faction to take the smallest piece of land, they live on the Isle of Wriskum, in the middle of the Orkoid Ocean. They have the most formidable navy out of all Orkish factions, despite its size. They often raid the Celtic shores as well as the other Orkish ports on the shores of Pontius. Rogdagus Wraskrad Wrorgrox Bigacka Gravecleava Ironchoppah Icekrakah Edsnaggah Category:Imperial planets